


Surprises

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Noah goes visit Japan to make a white day surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a continuation to https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704027 and https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577682  
> I tried to do some white day thing but only remembered it was White Day a couple of hours ago.

**Pronunciation**

 

“I can’t understand anything.”  
  
“Your fault for wanting to come to Japan and dragging me with you.” J.J.’s voice sounded loud and clear on the back of the cab where they were.  
  
Noah turned his head a bit, feeling the wind on his face, he knew his brother’s complains were half-hearted, especially for the fact they had passed the past 3 hours going around shopping districts on Japan for J.J. to buy limited edition collector shoes, Noah smiled still remembering how his brother’s voice sounded happy, a really not common occurrence, when he saw all the Japanese only released models.  
  
His brain got back to the matter in hand, the main reason why he was in Japan, visit Atobe on white day. They had gone out together more after that but it had always been Atobe himself that went to Australia out of nowhere and dragged him to whatever he had in mind to do, from visiting New Zeland, watching Lord of the Rings for the first time or learning how to surf.

So here he was, in Japan with their cab going for the Middle School where Atobe studied at, Hyotei. It would be a surprise, he even told Kabaji, that he met when they went to watch Lord of The Rings, to distract the Ice King so he didn’t suspect he was coming to visit. It had been a careful planning including convincing J.J. to come, getting Atobe’s schedule, knowing that by this time he would be on his Tennis practice.

There were some things he did not expect, specially the fact nobody spoke proper English on Japan and most of the people got too scared by J.J.’s appearance to even approach them for helping, but they had manage to go shopping and to get a cab, successes Noah mostly put on his completely broken Japanese.

“It seems we arrived, Noah.” J.J.’s voice brought him back to reality.  
  
Noah paid the cab driver, after some confusion with the Japanese coin, and his brother helped him out of the car, for them to be greeted by a huge golden gate where it was written: Hyotei.  
  
“Of course the prissy rich boy needed to study in a place like this.” J.J.’s insult made Noah giggle a bit.  
  
“You are always like this, brother.” Noah said, with a smile.  
  
“I think I am, actually, being very supportive, even wanting to kill that rich boy you like.” He said with a sneer, starting to walk towards the gate.

“Yes, very supportive, you just set the dogs on my boyfriend, kicked him from a cliff and threatened to destroy his face three times.” Noah said, on his analytical voice, J.J. knew what he had done, but Noah didn’t blame him, he had always had this explosive behavior.

“At least I didn’t kill the rich boy yet, for dating my brother he totally deserves it.”  
  
“I really do appreciate you not killing him.” Noah said with another laugh, this had become a common conversation between them since he started dating Atobe.

They entered the school, being completely lost by how grandiose it was, Noah had never seen a school this big, it was like an actual resort with classes, they even had English signs to show the directions. They followed them to reach a more open area, J.J. following the signs while Noah went beside him with his long cane in hand.

“This seems to be the sport club zone, Noah, get closer to me, there is a lot of people staring at you.” J.J. said in a small voice.

Noah had no idea why would people particularly staring at him, J.J. normally called more attention. A female unknown voice spoke to them in broken English.

“Hello, are you not Nippon? Need help finding where going?

Before J.J. could use his superior intimidation acts Noah spoke.

“Yes, but we don’t need guidance, we just going to the Tennis club to see Atobe.”

The female voice let out a loud sigh and said.

“You are going to see Atobe-SAMA?” Noah could clearly distinguish the  lack of amiability that now that female voice reverberated in.

“Yes lady, now get out of the way.” J.J. intervened, pulling Noah a bit y the arm.

They walked a couple more before Noah could hear clearly the sound of Tennis balls being hit and some loud Japanese being spoken.

“Seems this is the Tennis club, there is a boy with a blue cap sparring with a wall and some red haired jumping uselessly high, but I don’t know any of them. And they don’t seem to be any good.” J.J.’s voice was cut by someone with a very heavy Japanese accent that was different than the rest.

“Hn, is not nice to enter a Tennis club and insult its members. But nothing more to be expected from J.J. Dorgias.”

“Do you want a fight or something, 4 eyed boy?” J.J.’s anger was starting already, so Noah had to stop it.

“It’s alright brother. Could you tell us where Atobe is?” He spoke on the most amiable voice he could. He still wanted to see Atobe as soon as he could, he disliked surprises and planning surprises since he had become blind, surprises had been only a bother and strong scares always made him fall and people for being too worried for him. But his boyfriend deserved this.

“Oh, so you must be Noah! Sorry for the rudeness before, just your brother seemed to be looking for a challenge, I am Yuushi Oshitari. Our captains is at his office, if you want to see him is the second door to the right, you just follow this corridor until the wall and enter on the second door.”

Atobe had mentioned this name before, something related with novels and female legs.

“I am always looking for a challenge!” J.J. almost shouted.

“So brother, why don’t you play Tennis here and I go see Atobe?” Not that he disliked his brother, just he did not want his surprise to turn into a J.J. versus Atobe rivalry that always seemed to happen.

“Sure! Noah, be careful! If anything happens, smash your cane on that rich boy’s face as hard as you can.” J.J. answered.

“I will keep that in mind!” Noah laughed in return.

He kept on his way reaching the door to Atobe’s office and thinking if he should knock or not, deciding for the latter, he simply entered and was greeted by Atobe’s voice speaking Japanese, he could not understand much but he got enough to laugh at it.

 “Kabaji, … not let in, I miss No-ah, … stay on office.”  
  
His laugh attracted an angry answer, again in Japanese.

“No.. laugh at me… Kabaji?”

Even with his poor knowledge of Japanese it was easy to see the so confident Ice King was missing him.

“Hello, Atobe.” Noah spoke still laughing briefly.

“English? This voice?” Was the last thing Atobe spoke before Noah hearing a loud crashing sound coming from his boyfriend’s direction.  
  
“Atobe? Are you alright?” Noah went on that direction bumping briefly into Atobe’s table before going around it to try to reach for him.

He felt Atobe’s hand holding his and him speaking in a low voice.

“Help me get up.”  
  
“Did you just, fall from the chair?” Noah spoke, his laugh almost returning to him.

“Anh… Maybe.” The captains of Hyotei spoke in a low voice.

Noah helped him up and was greeted by a hug.

“I heard you saying you missed me so much you didn’t want to leave your office.” Noah could not help but spite a bit.

“Anh, since when do you know Japanese?” Atobe spoke still not letting him go from the hug, and Noah’s could feel Atobe’s hair tingling his neck, so his face was hidden there.

“I don’t. But you are very easy to predict.”

“…Thanks for coming.” Was what Atobe said after hugging him for a few more seconds.

Noah decided he started to like planning surprises on that exact moment.


End file.
